Dawn of the Nekross
Dawn of the Nekross was the first broadcast story of the Wizards Vs Aliens series. It featured two episodes, the first broadcast on the 29th of October 2012 and the second the next day. Synopsis PART 1 Tom Clarke is hiding a huge secret - he's a teenage wizard! But when the magic-eating alien Nekross arrive on Earth, a battle for survival begins. Tom must use his magical powers to protect his family - but only the school geek, Benny, can help him against the plans of the Nekross King. PART 2 With his gran trapped in outer space, Tom and Benny must go inside the mystical Chamber of Crowe to ask the mysterious Randal Moon for help. But with time running out for Ursula, and Tom's dad joining in on the fight, can even a magical hobgoblin fight an enemy from beyond the Earth? Plot to be added Cast Main Cast * Tom Clarke - Scott Haran * Benny Sherwood - Percelle Ascott * Ursula Crowe - Annette Badland * Michael Clarke - Michael Higgs Recurring Cast * The Nekross King - Brian Blessed * Lexi - Gwendoline Christie * Varg - Jefferson Hall * Randal Moon - Dan Starkey Guest Cast * Katie Lord - Manpreet Damdra * Quinn Christopher - Connor Scarlett * Robert France - Paul Hunter * Young Mark - Harry Lawtey * Old Mark - Brian Miller * Miss Webster - Sara Stewart Crew * Assistant Director (1) - Adam Young * Assistant Director (2) - Dominique Webbe * Assistant Director (3) - Matthew Best * Floor Runner - Abigail Stewart * Location Manager - Paul Davies * Unit Manager - Debby Jones * Production Co-ordinator - Hannah Wells * Production Management Assistant - Lloyd Blanville * Production Runner - Adam Knoff * Script Supervisor - Nicki Coles * Camera Operator - Richard Stoddard Gogt * Focus Pullers - Mani Blanter Paliwala, Keith Bainton * Camera Assistants - Sarah Mahoney, Kyle Brown * Camera Trainee - Gareth Edward Evans * Grip - John Robinson * Trainee Grip - Sam Phillips * Baffer - Dave Fowler * Best Boy - Alan Tippetts * Electricians - Scott Smallwood, Nick Powell * Boom Operator - Dafydd Parry * Sound Assistant - Chris Hughes * Supervising Art Director - Dafydd Shurmer * Set Decorator - Hannah Nicholson * Standby Art Director - Rebecca Brown * Production Buyer - Blaanid Maddrell * Standby Props - Dewi Thomas * Prop Master - Bob Macpherson * Prophands - Camilla Blair, Lee Radford * Standby Carpenter - Paul Jones * Graphic Artist - Dale Jordan Johnson * Construction Manager - Mark Painter * Assistant Costume Designer - Bobbie Peach * Costume Assistants - Andrea Mear, Sara Morgan * Make Up Supervisor - Gill Rees * Make up and Hair Artist - Barbara Roberts * Stunt Co-Ordinator - Tom Lury * Titles - Ubik At Not To Scale * Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics * Post Production Supervisor - Ilisa Factor * Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown * Assistant Editor - Lee Bhogal * Foley Editor - Helen Dickson * Dialogue Editor - Doug Sinclair * Sound Effects Editor - Howard Eaves * Dubbing Miner - Mark Fedda * Online Editor - Matt Mullins * Colourist - Jon Everett * Orchestrator - Nicki Wilson * Casting Director - Andy Brierley Coo * Script Editors - Derek Ritchie, Gary Russell * Prosthetics - Millennium FX * Special Effects - Real SFX * Visual Effects - Ubik At Not To Scale * Sound Recordist - Bryn Thomas * Costume Designer - Ray Holman * Make Up Designer - Roseann Samuel * Composer - Sam Watts * Editor - Will Oswald * Production Designer - Arwel Wyn Jones * Director of Photography - Mark Waters * Production Accountant - Dyfed Thomas * Production Manager - Bryan Moses * Line Producer - Steffan Morris * Production Executive - Llyr Morus * Head of Production - Julie Scott * Co-Producer - Phil Ford * Executive Producers for BBC - Gina Cronk (Episode 1 & 2), Sue Nott (Episode 2 only) * Executive Producers for Fremantlemedia - Sander Schwartz, Bob Higgins * Executive Producers - Russell T Davies, Bethan Jones References to be added Notes to be added Category:Stories written by Phil Ford